Mattiewos 4
Category:Hola Book Chapter 4. Thereafter the Spirit took 'Iyesus toward a wilderness that Him might be tested from Deeyablos. An after fastin forty days an forty nights Him hungered. An the tester approached an told Him - "If Thou were JAH Child, tell these stones fe become injera." An answerin Him told him - It have been written bein said - Man live by all Words that proceed from JAH Mouth - yet not only by injera. After this Deeyablos took Him toward a Hola city an stood Him pon the temple peak an told Him - "As it have been written bein said - :HIM shall command HIM Angels fe Thee-I becau Thee-I an them shall lift up Thee-I ina them hands - lest Thou ever stumble Thy Foot pon a stone as fe if Thou were JAH Child, fling Thy Ras Self downward." An 'Iyesus told him - It have been written moreover bein said - Don't tempt the Lord thy God. Moreover Deeyablos took Him toward a mountain that were quite tall, an showin all the world kingdoms an them glory him told Him - "Mi will give Thee-I all this if Thou fall an bow fe mi." At that time 'Iyesus told him - Go, thou Seythan; it have been written bein said - Bow fe thy Lord thy God an worship only HIM. At that time Deeyablos quit Him, an check, Angels would approach an serve Him. An pon the time 'Iyesus heard that Yohannis had passed an been given - Him stepped aside an went toward Geleela. An quittin Nazriet Him came toward Qifirnahom that are beside the sea ina Zablon an Niftaliem country an lived. An this happened that what were said by the prophet 'Isayyas - :"Zablon land an Niftaliem land, the sea road, across from Yordanos, peoples Geleela; the people who sat ina darkness sight up a great light, an a light proceeded fe them who sat ina death country an ina shade" might be fulfilled. Iginnin from that era 'Iyesus began fe preach while Him said - As the Kingdom of Heaven have approached - enter repentance. An when Him recurred beside Geleela sea Him sight up two bredren - Sim`on whom them call Phiethros an him bredda 'Indriyas - when them cast them net seaward, fe them were fish trappers. An Him told them - Come after I - an I-man shall mek unu fe be persons trappers. An thereupon them quit them net an followed Him. An passin from there Him sight up another two bredren - Zebdiewos child Ya`iqob an him bredda Yohannis ina canoe with them faada Zebdiewos when them fix up them net; an Him called them. An thereupon them quit the canoe an them faada an followed Him. An 'Iyesus would turn ina all Geleela while Him taught ina them synagogues an preached the Kingdom Gospel an cured all the disease an pain ina the people. An Him fame proceeded toward all Sorya; an them brought toward Him all who were ill bein seized by various disease an torment an them ina whom demons lodged an them held up by the moon an lame ones, an Him cured them. An many people from Geleela an from the Ten Cities an from 'Iyerusaliem an Yihuda an from across Yordanos followed Him.